User talk:TrustedUser
You on Xbox?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I know you can archieve a talkpage without my help,you only need instrutions,you a Technician!You can handle those Tech stuffs quite well :)♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm proud to have a friend like you,Lt. Borys♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ man i need your help to protect this wiki man,some assholes tried to sabotage our wiki lately,and now i'm on a mission,i'm a bit busy, http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-vstf -> first step to be a VSTF ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey I'm just trying to just get some news about season 6 ok? Bloom! Fairy of Dragon Flame! 07:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) hey!long time no talk borys! Can you look after this place when i'm inactive?You readed my blog right?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hello.do you watch tinker bell.might not cuz u r a male You want to do some other tanks in other wikis with me?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ it require knownledge about other animes and cartoons.....you can't just stay and edits at 1 place! How your Chirstmas going?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow! That sounds great in America and Europe... Christmas isn't a national holiday in our contry. In this day, the weather is just simply cold and it isn't snowy, too >.ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/65.201.161.120 can you get the infos of this IP?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That OK Thanks!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Excuse me, can you please stop saying bad words here. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I think i rather congrats you here than at that damn blog, congrats my friend, her name Charline? Good for you man, i think you should change your job, why? Because we're soldiers, we can't be with our family all the time, anyway, good for you brother, gosh i wish i can go to your Wedding Party and congrats you! So when the wedding gonna begin?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Look like i can't go then, i'll be reassigned to the USMC this summer, anyway, Happy New Year to you and your wife man♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I need help, i need you to take control of this account, while i'm gone....... OK, you sure you can do this? If you sure, then where shall i give you my passwords? And i'll be inactive for about 2 weeks...or more, IDK if i can use the internet while i'm gone....... You want to use gmail, hotmail, facebook, or by phone numbers, or something,ect.....???? All you have to do is make a small edit everyday to make the day's counter count......it seem like no one, they like to talk about Roxy more You have hotmail or Yahoo? Decide now bro, my inactive time is getting closer! It've been a long time man.... Er, I'm sorry? But episode 519 had already been unlocked day ago @@. And okay, unlocked ep 520... Enjoy editing. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) HI how are you 16:39, April 5, 2013 (UTC)111anime (talk) Hey, how are you? Hotaru (talk) 19:08, July 19, 2013 (UTC)tiff I'm fine, it's just been a long time since we spoke :) Hotaru (talk) 00:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC)tiff Spamming all the articles and re-fixing them to earn edit counts and badges are unacceptable! Do you really think that people did that deserve to be "trusted"? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:33, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Legal? That's equal to cheating. And I'm always myself, no one can changes it if I don't want to. This is not called an argument, yet I just told what really happened. And it's okay, because I never focus on guys, or men. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC)